Child Bride
by LIL'DOE Aka whosthatgirl
Summary: Up dated version, under different pen. Julian is ordered to marry and embraced The Justicar's daughter.
1. Default Chapter

_This is an updated version of the "Child Bride". I sarted this story and "Prodigal Daughter" under the penname 'whosthatgirl'. This is AU. In this story Stevie Ray and is dead. Cash is Julian's bodyguard but is not yet Premogen and no seat on the Conclave. Julian will meet Caitlyn and Frank a little later in the story._

The first section I post will be History/Background of the story. Please send feedback! This will let me know if you all want be to complete the story.

Thanks

TITLE: CHILD BRIDE

Rated: R (violence, harsh language, sexuallity, ect.)

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine except Isabella and Jason Castanza.

Couples: Julian/Isabella, Cash/Sasha, Julian/Caitlyn, maybe more.

History/Background: Julian Luna gets a shock when the dying Ventrue Justicar issuses an order that will change his life for ever.

He is ordered to not only Embrace the Justicar's human daughter, but he must also marry her when she comes of age! After the Justicar's passing Julian sends seven year old Isabella away to boarding school.

What happens when a very grown-up and very beautiful Isabella returns to take her place as Julian's wife? How will this afect his relationships with Caitlyn and Lillie. And did I mention that Isabella is the EXACT image of Evelyn Luna??!!?

**_Jason Castanza_**: Jason Castanza is the oldest surviving Ventrue known amongst the Kindred. Some believe that he is the first male relative to be embraced by Cain, and others believe that he is Cain himself. As Justicar he is powerful and has the final word and authority over his clan, but now he is dying. His one joy in life is his seven year old daughter, Isabella. So precious to him is she, that he goes to extreme measures to insure her saftey and Happines. He orders the one Ventrue he trusts completely to raise, Embrace, and marry his pride and joy.

**_Isabella Castanza_**: Smart, beautiful, and extremely powerful. Isabella Castanza's life has been planned for her by her father and the Princeof Sanfrancisco. Isabella is psychokenetic and a telapath. She has other gift's that even she is unaware of. She must find a way to earn the respect and trust of not only her expectant Husband, but the entire Kindred community. This will be difficult in a world where almost everyone has a hidden agenda. Can she find her place amongst the Kindred without loosing her soul?


	2. The Introduction

Title: Child Bride

Disclaimer: I own Jason and Isabella Castanza, no one else.

Rated: R

Couples: Julian/Isabella, Cash/Sasha, Julian/Caitlyn, etc.

Julian Luna stared at his Justicar in open mouthed shock. Jason

Castanza had waltzed into his city and home without notice and

demanded to see him in the middle of a Conclave meeting. He has then

proceded to "kick" out everyone in the room with the acception of

Arhcon and Julian, himself. If all this wasn't bad enough he had

order Julian's bodyguard, Cash, to watch over a human little girl.

"Jason, to what to I owe this.....unexpected visit?"

"I'm not here to see you Archon," the Justicar responded coldly.

"I am here to see your Childer! Julian, please be seated."

Julian was all set to tell Jason, to go straight to hell and cease

ordering him about in his own home when he heard the sound of a heart

beat. He looked down to see the girl that Cash was supposed to be

looking after, gazing up at him. She was a beautiful child with the

darkest eyes he had ever seen. They were midnight black and held far

too much intelligence for one so young. She suddenly smiled at him as

though he'd just complimented her, and if Julian didn't no better, he

would have sworn she heard his last thoughts. Julain was even more

floored when she grabbed his ringed had and kissed it.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Castanza and I'm seven. My daddy says that you're

gonna make me your princess. You're very pretty, put I don't think

it's gonna work out."

This statement brought out a groan from the child's father and a

snicker from Cash, who had tracked his quarry down just in time to

here her call his Prince "pretty".

"Isabella, I thought I told you to stay with the Gangrel.."

He would have said more but Isabella corrected her father. "Daddy

that's not nice! His name is Cash. I'm sorry I disobied you but he

wouldn't let be go see Daedelus!"

Jason frowned at his daughter she had been attempting to seek out the

Nausforatu as companions with increasing frequency. He didn't like it.

Though Isabella was to young to understand, her place is and would

always be with the clan Ventrue. He would tolerate nothing else.

"Daddy may I please go and visit Daedelus. His clan is sooooo smart.

They know everything!"

"If you promise to stay with the Gangrel, er I mean Cash, then I will

take you to see Daedelus. But you are not to see him without my

presenc. Is that understood?"

"Yes, thank you daddy!" Isabella always an affectionate child gave her

father a kiss on the cheek and headed for Cash's out stretched hand.

Julian found the child fascinating, and felt drawn to her innocence

and intelligence. Plus she reminded him of someone, but for the life

of him he could not remember who. Finaly, he found his tongue and a

her a question.

"Why wouldn't it work out?" If expected her to declare that she was

already her "daddy's princess" then he was mistaken.

Isabella shrugged gracefully. "Why should I be a princess, when I can

be a Queen?" With that the child grabbed Cash's hand and marched out

of the study.

Julian glanced from the door to Jason and was so charmed and shocked,

that he actually threw back his head howled with laughter.

Jason, who had been watching the exchange between his daughter and

the Ventrue Prince intently, nodded to Julian and smiled in approval.

Archon, who didn't care for Jason Castanza or his smile, had also been

watching this exchange. And he suddenly had a very bad feeling about

the Justicar's visit.

Archon cleared his throat and returned to his earlier request.

"Jason, perhaps you should tell us why you are here."

to be continued


	3. The History

Title: Child Bride

Disclaimer: I own Jason and Isabella Castanza, no one else.

Rated: R

Couples: Julian/Isabella, Cash/Sasha, Julian/Caitlyn, etc.

"There comes a time in every man's life where he starts to realize what's really important. Gentlemen, I have reached that point. I reached a stage in my life where money and power no longer drive or sustain me. I'm older than eighter of you could possible imagine, and my time is running out!"

"Is there a point to all this," asked Archon.

"You've forgotten tou place boy!"

Julian, trying to diffuse the situation spoke up. "Jason, how did you come to care for a human child."

Julian's plan worked because the Justicar went from near frenzy to doting father. "Well Julian, I'm glad you asked! Isabella is to me, what Sasha is to you. You both know some of the history of our kind, but what you don't know could fill volumes of books. The true history of Cain and Able is not known among the young or the ancient. The only ones who know the complete truth are Isabella and myself. Now I'm going to tell you the truth, Julian. There are things you'll need to know before you can honor my request. "

"What request," asked Archon.

Jason ignored him. "Before Able was slain, there was a young woman of such beauty.....to this very day I have never seen the like. That is, until seven years ago."

"Isabella," Julian whispered.

Jason nodded. "This girl..this woman was incredible. Her hair long and beautiful, had to have been spun from pure sunshine. She had the softest skin and eyes as black as midnight. Her smile would light up a room, and I still have yet to meet a woman as intelligent as she was. Her sent could've put both Kindred and humans alike into a state of frenzy!"

Julian and Archon exchanged a glance. Archon had known Jason Castanza for over two-hundred and fifty years, and he'd never heard the Justicar speak so passionately about a woman.

"We both wanted her badly, but it was not meant to be. My brother was not the man she chose, the man she wanted was me."

Archon laughed outright. "You can't honestly expect us to believe that you are Cain, our creator? Cain is long dead!"

Julian was sure that Jason was going to go straight for his sire's throat, but he turned and addressed Julian himself.

"Her name Tarra. She was my first love, my only love in fact. And he violated her, destroyed her! I went out for a late hunt, and when I came home she was different. I just couldn't put my finger on what had changed her. She never wanted to be alone. She would follow me on my hunts. Then she started to get sick in the mornings. We were not yet wed and had not been together, so I confronted her. She told me what my brother had done to her how he'd raped her. I'd never felt so much rage, or so much sorrow. She was always afraid that he would hurt her again, it's why she never wanted to be alone. I knew that he had to pay. That I needed to stop him. But I could not bring myself to lift my hand to him.

"I took Tarra to a woman named Ahkasha. She confirmed that there was indeed a child in Tarra's womb. Just when I thought that I could not hate my brother more, hearing that news strengthend my hatred and rage. Ahkasha saw this and said that she felt for my Tarra, said she wanted to help. She gave me some of her blood to drink, and as strange as that sounded to me...I'd of done anything she asked beacause she cared for my beloved. Ahkasha told me to sleep and that things would be better once I awakened. I left before dawn, leaving the two women together. I tracked down my brother. He had absolutely no remorse for his actions, not that it really mattered at that point. We fought until both of us were bleeding to death. I pinned him and was so sure that he was dead. Suddenly, he reached up and bit my throat, nearly ripping it out. He was like an animal... he just kept drinking. I died that night and was reborn Kindred. Unfortunatley, so was my brother."

Julian's eyes widened as he began to truely grasp what Jason was saying.

"I still don't believe that _you_ are Cain, himself," said Archon.

"You're right Archon. I am not Cain. My brother is dead in evry since of the word. I made sure of it!"

Julian shook his head in amazement as Jason confirmed his thoughts. "Archon, Cain was not the Father of us at all. It was Able. Jason _is_ Able."

To be continued...


	4. Revelations

Title: Child Bride

Disclaimer: I own Jason and Isabella Castanza, no one else.

Rated: R

Couples: Julian/Isabella, Cash/Sasha, Julian/Caitlyn, etc.

Author's Note: There will be A LOT of things going on in this chapter. Secrets will be revealed thatb will change many lives.

**_From Chapter 3_**: _Julian's eyes widened as he began to truely grasp what Jason was saying._

_"I still don't believe that you are Cain, himself," said Archon._

_"You're right Archon. I am not Cain. My brother is dead in evry since of the word. I made sure of it!"_

_Julian shook his head in amazement as Jason confirmed his thoughts. "Archon, Cain was not the Father of us at all. It was Able. Jason is Able."_

**Chapter 4**

"I knew I had made the right choice in a protector! Archon it stll amazes me that you've raised such an intelligent Childer", Jason said.

"This is rediculous! I'll grant that you may be an ancient, but there is _no way_ in Hell that you are Abel _or_ Cain," yelled Archon.

"Archon..."

"No Julian! Jason is up to something, as always. I won't stand for these games not in this house!"

By this time Archon and Jason were nose to nose, and the hosility in the room was over-whelming.

While Julian was convined that Jason was being truthful, he was not going to allow Archon blood to be shed.

"Enough! Jason you are an Ancient, and Archon you were Prince for many years. I'm sure we can settles these _differences_ in a more constructive matter!"

The two older Ventrue continued to size each other up, but every one in the room knew that Justicar or not, Jason Castanza had enough power to snap Archon like a twig.

"I don't trust him, Julian! Why is he here and what could he, an Ancient want with us?"

"I don't want anything from you, pup. It's Julian that I require!"

Again Julian tried to diffuse the situation. Jason and Archon had never gotten along. Some said it was because Jason considered Archon's rein as Prince to be way too barbaric, while others believed their feud was sparked because of a woman. Julian had serious doubts about the later. "What can I do, for you?"

"I need for you to look after my daughter after I'm gone."

Whatever Julian and Archon had been expecting, it was not this.

"What do you mean, Jason?"

Jason sighed. "Despite what your Sire believes, the Kindred line began with me. I'm old Julian. And I haven't the time to raise my little girl properly. See to her happiness, education, and health. I need someone I can trust to be there for her. To protect her innocense for as our world allows it."

"My God! You expect Julian, a Kindred Prince to raise a a human child!"

"That is exactly what I expect. I have a fortune set aside for Isabella when she becomes old enough to manage her on funds.

What is left will go to her husband on the day of her wedding."

Julian was speechless for several moments. "Jason I'm honored that you trust me this much, but I must ask whayt you've chosen me?"

Before Archon could interupt again Jason layed out all his cards, or so the thought. "I've been watching you for some time Julian. In fact It was I who first pointed you out after the death of your beloved wife."

Julian looked at Archon who for the first time could not meet his childer's eyes. "Archon, what is he saying?"

"Before your wife died, Julian I noticed you. Ached to embrace you but I would not take you away from your family. When Evelyn died I decided that it was time for you to become kindred. I spoke of you to everyone who would listen, for I could since your potential. I asked Archon to watch over you while I prepared a place in my home for you, and arrananged protection for your family. Archon had also been watching you, and embraced you knowing iw was my right!"

"You were supposed to be mine Julian. But right now I need to find out if you are willing to do as I ask. But let me be clear, as much as I admire you, Isabella is my top priority. I will have her protected, no matter waht I have to do."

This time both Julian and Archon stiffened. "Is that a threat?"

"I can make it one if you'd like. I'm a very sick kindred Julian, a care for nothing now except my daughter and her future. I would prefer to have you agree without forcing you, but I can and will should it become necessary. I want you to raise my daughter when I am gone, and embrace her when she turns 18 years old."

"Jason, what you are asking..."

"She won't understand Julian! Why I can't tuck her in at night, whay she can never go back to our home. Why the very kindred she has grown to love and trust can no longer be trusted. She needs someone to help her to greive and then to move on. She is no ordinary child, and when I'm gone every rotten son-of-a-bitch that I've tried to protect her from will come out of the woodwork. I'm Justicar, but do you really think that every kindred that kissed my hand is trully loyal to me? You are Prince Julian, so I know that you know better. Too many know who she is and what she can do, for her to be safe after my death. She's a Pheonix Julian."

Archon and Julian gaped at him. "I thought the Pheonix was just a myth, Jason."

"Well she's not."

Suddenly, Archon's temper flared up again. "Wait a minute! That girl said that Julain was going to make her his _princess_!

You want Julian to marry her? Raise her, embrace her, then marry her? You really have lost your mind!"

Julian was to stunned by this new turn of events on top of everything else reavealed in this meeting, to catch the look of fury on Jason's face. By the time he did it was too late.

Jason had tried to be patient and had let Archon's disrepect go unchecked, but he had his limits. How dare this young pup treat him in such a matter! After this last comment, Jason was across the room with a hand arround Archon throught before anyone could react.

The movement and the smell of hatred broke Julian out of his stupor, and he made move to stop the fighting in his home.

However a little blond child beat him to it.

Isabella had been playing hide-and-seek with Lorraina and Cash when she scensed her father. She decided that he needed her and she had to go to him. Her daddy was very angry at somebody, she could tell.

She could always tell.

Archon cared little if Jason was the Justicar, he hated him and would never reveal the source of that hatred. But he did understand that as an Ancient, Jason posed a real threat to his life. He was wrong however in thinking that the man attacking him was the biggest threat in the room. He was unprepared when a strong blast of power tossed him from one corner of the room into a glass display case clear across the room.

Everyone turned and stared in shock at the angry little girl who stood glaring at Archon.

"DON'T HURT MY DADDY," she yelled with tears in her eyes.

Archon made the mistake of moving and with a flick of her wrist Isabella tossed him into a wall.

"Enough sweetheart. He didn't hurt me, I promise. Come here to me."

Isabella did as her father asked but she continue to glare at Archon. He was to big and he looked and felt like a threat. She felt something else too. He didn't like her daddy, so she didn't like him. It was that simple. She decided to keep an eye on him as she burroed closer to her father's comforting arms.

Archon allowed Julian to assist him in getting up, and they both turned towards the child and her father.

"How,..?" Archon began.

"I told you she is a Pheonix", Jason snapped. "Archon, you don't listen. You never did, and you continue to miss what is right in front of you. It's why you could never be Justicar and why you will die before your time. Mark my words son, your sins will catch up with you sooner than you think."

to be continued...


	5. The Legend

Title: Child Bride

Disclaimer: I own Jason and Isabella Castanza, no one else.

Rated: R

Couples: Julian/Isabella, Cash/Sasha, Julian/Caitlyn, etc.

Authors Note: (FOR NOW!) Eddie Furie is Still Bruhah Primogen. Cash did replace Stevie Ray as Julian's bodyguard,

and Sasha is Bruhah. Archon is still alive, and Julian and Caitlyn have not met. Some of these things may change!

_**From Chapter 4**_

_Archon allowed Julian to assist him in getting up, and they both turned towards the child and her father._

_"How,..?" Archon began._

_"I told you she is a Pheonix", Jason snapped. "Archon, you don't listen. You never did, and you continue to miss what is right in front of you. It's why you could never be Justicar and why you will die before your time. Mark my words son, your sins will catch up with you sooner than you think."_

**Chapter 5**

_The Legend of the Phoenix: _

_For centuries the Kindred lived and died amongst the humans. Seeing them as food...prey, weak A means to hide their thrue nature..._

_But every few hundred years, there has been one human that all knowledgable Kindred seek. The other of the Kindred_

_race believe that the human is simply a myth. They wrong. To those who believe she can be an asset or a threat. She_

_is the Phoenix. Powerful. Pure woman. It is said that her beauty goes unmatched. A strong warrior, her intelligence, _

_strength, and cunning only added to her mistique. She is born, lives, and will die if necessary for the Kindred who_

_posseses her. Since the birth of the first Pheonix, two clans have benifited from her power, the Gangrel Clan and the_

_Ventrue. By instinct or devine design, she is the protector of the Ventrue, and has always been a Gangrel by blood. _

_History is about to change. For it is said that one will be born, who's blood will tie the most powerful clans together _

_yet, bring her mates enemies to their knees. To most she is myth, but what would she be to Julian Luna?_


	6. The Truth

Daedulus was exhausted. He had listened to both Archon and Lily's protests about the new "house guests", and had finally met the young Isabella Castanza. Archon was highly upset, but was no threat to the child. In truth it was Lily that worried him the most. There was something in her eyes when she'd spoken of the seven year old that sent a chill down his spine. Not an easy thing to cause in a Nausforatu. He'd have to keep an eye on her.

Now Daedelus sat in his sanctuary painting and contemplating his latest meeting with his Prince. Julian had finally sought him out a week after learning the full details of Jason Castanza's visit. Julian had been bedside himself, and with good reason. It wasn't everyday that a man had such demands placed on him by his Justicar.

What Julian didn't know ,was that Jason had not been completely honest about his intensions. Jason Castanza was not at all ill. He was however, marked for death. There had been talks of a war between Jason and a Brujah named Aiden Masters. It was said that Aiden was in line to be the next Justicar should Jason decide to step down.

But everyone knew of Jason's natural and personal hatred of the Brujah Clan, he would never step down if there was the slightest chance of a Brujah becoming Justicar. Because of Jason's long history as Justicar he's had to be very careful of those he let into his "inner circle".

Unfortunately, letting people in meant more and more kindred knowing about his daughter. That's when the trouble started. There had been numerous threats to young Isabella's life. According to Jason, she had even been poisoned just a month ago. Although very few knew what she was capable of, many knew she was the Justicar's weak spot. It is fortunate that her primary threat, Aiden Masters, does not believe the legend nor does he know that Isabella is no ordinary child. It did not stop him from poisoning the child, however.

It was a hard decision for a father to make, sacrificing ones self for the love of a daughter. She was being threatened because she was powerful _and_ because she was the daughter of a ruthless Ventrue Justicar, who just happened to be the father of all Kindred! What a mess, Deadelus thought! He knew with every fiber of his being, that this child would change the Prince's life, and that the lives of many other kindred were about to be to their cores.

Next chapter: Green Eyed Monster---_Isabella meets Lily for the first time, and her jealousy will have far reaching consequences!_


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, everyone! Thanks to all who sent me reviews. My muse has finally come out to play!

_This is an updated version of the "Child Bride". I started this story and "Prodigal Daughter" under the penname 'whosthatgirl'. This is AU. In this story Stevie Ray and is dead. Cash is Julian's bodyguard but is not yet Premogen and no seat on the Conclave. Julian will meet Caitlyn and Frank a little later in the story._

The first section I post will be History/Background of the story. Please send feedback! This will let me know if you all want me to complete the story.

Thanks

TITLE: CHILD BRIDE

Rated: R (violence, harsh language, sexuality, ect.)

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine except Isabella and Jason Castanza.

Couples: Julian/Isabella, Cash/Sasha, Julian/Caitlyn, maybe more.

History/Background: Julian Luna gets a shock when the dying Ventrue Justicar issuses an order that will change his life forever.

He is ordered to not only Embrace the Justicar's human daughter, but he must also marry her when she comes of age! After the Justicar's passing Julian sends seven year old Isabella away to boarding school.

What happens when a very grown-up and very beautiful Isabella returns to take her place as Julian's wife? How will this affect his relationships with Caitlyn and Lillie. And did I mention that Isabella is the EXACT image of Evelyn Luna??!!?

Green Eyed Monster---_Isabella meets Lily for the first time, and her jealousy will have far reaching consequences!_

Lillie watched Isabella as she colored in her little book. After speaking with Deadalus, she

hoped she would have learned more about the child, she'd yet to speak with. But of course,

getting information from a Nosforatu was not easy, especially if the were protecting someone.

And it had become quite obvious over the past several days that everyone in the house was

protecting this child. Lillie wasn't jealous of Isabella, she just didn't understand why she was

so important to Julian. The Ventrue Prince was struggling with a lot, yet he refused to open

up to her about any of it! When she'd offered to spend time with Isabella, claiming the child

needed a woman to talk to, Julian had not only turned her down but _ordered_ her to stay

away from the little brat!

Lillie had seen the two together quite often and noticed the bond formed in a very short

amount of time. She'd even caught them having a tea party! Imagine the _Prince of the city,_

having _tea_ _with a seven year old and 6 of her favorite dolls!_ It went beyond anything that

could fathom. So after her patience finally ran out, Lillie decided to formally introduce

herself.

"Hello, little one." Lillie said.

"Hi," the child answered.

"You're Isabella right? My name is.." Isabella cut her off.

"I know who you are. You've been following me and my King all day!"

Lillie was shocked by the girl's tone, and the fact that she knew she was being followed.

If the child knew of this than surely… Wait did she say _king_ ? For some reason Lillie felt like

She needed to bring the girl down a notch. To her, Isabella was obviously spoiled rotten and

too young to speak this way to an adult.

"I believe you mean,_ Prince_ young lady," She said in a stern voice.

Isabella eyed Lillie. She could tell that this woman didn't like her, and the emotions she felt

coming from the Torreador were foreign to her. Her daddy had said something about a

monster with green eyes, but Isabella didn't understand what that meant.

"I like Julian, and daddy said that his job as _Prince_ is to love me and make me his _Princess_."

Lillie laughed, "How cute! And did your _daddy_ tell you what your job as princess is?"

"Of course, my job is to turn the Prince into a _King."_

To be continue……..Sorry library is closing and I don't have a computer at home. See ya next time!


End file.
